Weapons
This is a list of weapons in the story, used by Yen Reader and the Yandere Hunters as well as Yanderes. Legend Military Factions (YK)= Yen Reader's personal or modified weapons, (YH)= Weapons used by Yandere Hunters, (US)= Weapons used by the American Military, (JP)= Weapons used by the Japanese Self Defence Force, (YA)= Weapons used by the Yandere Army. Small scale factions (CY)= Weapons used by Common Yanderes, (YYZ)= Weapons used by the Yandere Yakuza. Neutral Factions- (YKC)= Yandere Killer Cult (AF)= Weapons shared or used by all military and paramilitary factions. Melee M9 Bayonet- Pocket sized combat knife that Yen Reader and the American Military carry on them. Used by YK and US. Manadock PR-24 Nightstick- Yen's security forces carry them to beat up intruders with non lethal force. Also used by law enforcement and riot squads. Used by YK, YH, and US. ASP Baton- 21" Expandable nightstick for concealment. Yen sometimes bring them on missions where he needs to up close with his opponents. Used by YK. Weapons used by Yanderes. Knife- A pocket sized knife used by Common Yanderes for slashing and self defense. Used by CY. Dagger- A long bladed knife used for assassinations, and carried by Yandere Grunts and Soldiers. Used by YC, YYZ, and YA. Kanabō- A deadly, medium length war club with spikes bearing the length enough to smash one had like a watermelon. Used by YA. Katana- Long bladed sword granted to the stealthiest Yandere Assassins and Yandere Ninjas. Used by Tantō- This is the backup weapon of Yandere-chan. Weapons used by the Yandere Killer Cult. Wooden boards- 2x4 plywood with a cloth wrapping as a grip. Kunai- A multi-use tool the Yandere Killer Cult member carry after hours for gatherings. Kildo- A improvised sex toy turned deadly club. The "head" is the knife part for jabbing, and the "end" is the heavy scrotum part used to inflict trauma. Nun-chucks- The experienced YKC Kunoichi can weild these with ease, even against a military trained Yandere. Wakizashi- The most skilled sword fighters of the YKC weild these miniature katanas with grace. Handguns Glock 19- 9x19mm, 15+1 rounds. Yen's security guards and his staff servants carry one by default. Used by YH. Beretta M9A1- 9x19mm, 15+1 rounds. Standered sidearm of the US military. Some of Yen's guards have them, though most of his Commandos carry them. Used by YH and US. Bren Ten- 10mm Auto, 8+1 rounds. This was the sidearm of the Original Yandere Hunter, Leyenardo Reader, during the early years of the YHO. Used by YH. H&K USP.45- .45 ACP, 10+1 rounds. This is Yen's favorite sidearm. He also has various attachments for it depending on what mission he goes on. Used by YK and US. Browning M1911A1- .45 ACP, 7+1 rounds. Donald Trump has one with Stars and Stripes paint job because he's the American president, duh? Used by US. Minebea PM-9- 9x19mm, 25+1 rounds. A machine pistol with a very high RPM of 1,100. Used by the JSDF as a SMG. Used by JSDF. Orion Flare Gun-12 Gauge Flare Shell. Some of Yen's Commando units and drivers/pilots use it for emergencies, but not for direct combat. Used by AF. Handguns used by Yanderes Beretta 92F- 9x19mm, 15+1 rounds. Common civilian sidearm used by thugs and Common Yanderes. Used by CY. Minebea P9- 9x19mm, 8+1 rounds. The default sidearm of the Yandere Army used by Yandere Grunts and Yandere Soldiers. Used by YA. Minebea PM-9. 9x19mm, 25+1 rounds. Automatic machine pistol used by the Yandere Army that was imported illegally. Used by YA. Submachine Guns H&K MP5A5 (USSOCOM)- 9x19mm, 30+1 rounds. Yen's guards carry MP5s around in the base. Used by AF. H&K MP5A3SD (USSOCOM)- 9x19mm, 30+1 rounds. Suppressed SMG funded from the original Yandere Hunter group which was also used in the YSR of 1984. Yen and his agents sometimes use it for night op raids. Used by AF. FN P90- 5.7x28mm, 50 rounds. Compact Personal Defense Weapon that the YHO used in the later years. Donald Trump also uses one. Used by YH and US. H&K MP7A1 (JSOC)- 4.6x30mm, 20+1 Armor Piercing rounds. High tech Compact Personal Defense Weapon. The linear round allows a pro against body armor at the cost of some stopping power. Used by YK, US, and JSDF. Submachine Guns used by Yanderes IMI Uzi- 9x19mm, 32 rounds. Compact SMG used by gangsters and Common Yanderes. Used by Common Yanderes. Ingram MAC-10- .45 ACP, 30+1 rounds. High speed SMG that spits high bullets all over, making it a popular choice amongst Yandere gangsters Used by CY, YY. Thompson M1928- .45 ACP, 50+1 rounds. Infamous gangster weapon from the 1930's. A favorite toy owned by the mobsters of the Yandere Yakuza. Used by the Yandere Yakuza. SIG Sauer MPX- .40 S&W, 30+1. High tech modern PDW with a fully closed, rotating piston bolt. Used by the Special Forces of the Yandere Army. Carbines/Assault Rifles Colt Mk.18 Mod 0- 5.56x45mm NATO, 30+1 rounds. Close Quarters Battle Receiver with Metro 21 reflex sights. Combat AR-15 style carbine that Yen's higher ranking guards are allowed to use. Used by YK and US. Colt M16A2- 5.56x45mm NATO, 30+1 rounds. Burst fire assault rifle used by the original Yandere Hunter group and some branches in the US Army. Used by YH and US. Colt M4- 5.56x45mm NATO, 30+1 rounds. Modern carbine that the US Military uses. Yen Reader's private army originally acquired them to replace the M16A2s. At some point they replaced them with cheaper AR-15 platforms. Used by US. Barrett REC7- 5.56x45mm NATO or 6.8mm Remington SPC, 30+1. M4 Carbine-based rifle with adaptable receiver and operates on a Short-Stroke Gas Piston. Only a handful of Yen's Commandos carry them when they swapped out M4s for reliability. Used by YH. Colt AR-15A2 Government Carbine- 5.56x45mm AP, 95 rounds. Somehow managed to cram almost a hundred bullets into a 20 magazine on this silver chromed custom assault rifle, this is Yen's favorite toy, and his fanciest weapon when dressing for success. The firing sound is a lovely mimic seen out of Hollywood. Oh, dat sound tho. Leyenardo passed into down to Yen and he customized to shoot farther and strike further. It has a laser attachment combo on top of the hand guard and a under mounted M203 40mm grenade launcher. It also accepts a R2 compact suppressor which he fitted into the interior of the sliding stock for storage. Used by YK. Assault Rifles used by Yanderes. Howa Type 89-F- 5.56x45mm, 30+1 rounds. A modernized assault rifle with folding stock, standard issue assault of the Yandere Army. Used by YA. Norinco QBZ-95- 5.8x42mm DBP87, 30+1 rounds. Chinese bullpup assault rifle. Used by the higher ranking forces of the Yandere Army assigned to Yandere Soldiers. Used by YA. Daewoo XK8- 5.56x45mm, 30+1 rounds. High tech selective fire bullpup assault rifle, with a high firing rate, and scope for supreme accuracy. A failed concept from South Korea that was later copied and reverse engineered for the Yandere Army, given to the battle hardened elite soldiers. Used by YA. Shotguns Remington 870 MCS- 12 Gauge, 8+1 shells. Pump action shotgun with pistol grip, ghost ring sights, and mounted flashlight. Yen's security guards sometimes use it along with the MP5. Used by YH, US, and JSDF. Benelli M4 Super 90 (M1014)- 12 Gauge, 7+1 shells. Semi-automatic combat shotgun with mounted flashlight. Yen's agents carry this for breaching and indoor fighting. Yen also uses it too sometimes when he needs to 'decorate' the walls of his enemies. Used by YK and US. Atchisson Assault AA-12- 12 Gauge, drums holding 20 shells. Prototype Automatic Shotgun of 12 Gauge madness. Only has about 4 in hand. Who knows when he'll need the extra firepower... Used by ? Shotguns used by Yanderes Fabarm SDASS Tactical- 12 Gauge, 6+1 shells. Pump action shotgun used by the Yandere Guards of the Yandere Army. Used by YA. Franchi SPAS-12- 12 Gauge, 8+1 shell. Folding combat shotgun used by the high ranking soldiers of the Yandere Army. Used by YA. Daewoo USAS-12- 12 Gauge, box magazines holding 10 shells or 20 round drum. Korean automatic shotgun boasting firing selection and suppressing firepower. Granted to the battle hardened Shock Trooper Elites of the Yandere Army. Sniping Rifles KAC SR-25- 7.62x51mm NATO, 20+1 rounds. Semi auto ranged scoped rifle with laser attachment. This is Yen's favorite mid range DMR. He also has a suppresser with it for night ops along with a night vision scope. Used by YK and US. Remington M24 Weapons System- 7.62x51mm, 5+1 rounds. Bolt action sniper rifle with bipod. Long ranged sniping weapon which Yen's Agents use for picking off big headed Yanderes at 300-800 yards at range. Used by YH and US. Walther 2000- .300 Winchester Magnum, 6 rounds. Rare and valuable, semi automatic bullpup sniper rifle. Due to the rarity of this limited produced weapon and $80,000 cost, he has only two in possession, the other he received was from his father for his birthday. Only he uses it, although he does let his best staff use his spare WA 2000 for target practice time to time. Used by YK. Barrett M95- .50 BMG, 5+1 rounds. Bullpup designed, bolt action anti material rifle. The only heavy caliber sniper rifle in Yen's inventory. It's hefty .50 caliber rounds are primary against heavily armed targets and lightly armored vehicles such as trucks and emplacements, rather than against human sized targets (though it would be cool to see it blow a hole in a fat Yandere's gut). Used by YK and US. Sniping Weapons used by Yanderes. Howa M1500- Various Cailbers, 4+1 rounds. Japanese bolt action sniper rifle with adjustable stock. A prime native weapon favored by the Yandere Army that can accept different types of bore. Used by Yandere Guards, Yandere Snipers, and Yandere Sniper Assassins. Used by YA. Norico QBU-88- 5.8x42mm DBP87, 10+1. Chinese semi automatic bullpup DMR. Used by the Yandere Army's higher ranking units for raids and hit and runs. Used by YA. AMR-2- 12.7x108mm, 5 rounds. Hefty .50 caliber bolt action anti material rifle with a big muzzle break. Used for taking out lightly armored and unarmored vehicles. Has a big boom sound to it. Used by YA. Light Machine Guns FN Minimi- 5.56x45mm NATO, 100 rounds on belt link chain. Squad Automatic Weapon funded from the original Yandere Hunter group. Instead of direct combat and out of date, Yen has them mounted on top of his base for defense against infantry to make full use of them. One of these days he hopes he can buy some fancier bullet hoses. Used by YH and JSDF. FN Mk 46 Mod 0- 5.56x45mm NATO, 100 rounds on belt link chain. A modern variant of the FN M249 SAW in use by the US Military. Yen replaced the FN Minimi's with more updated LMGs. They have C79 optical sights, bipods, collapsible stocks, and a handgun to accept various attachments. They only have about 10 of them. Used by YK and US. Machines Guns used by Yanderes Sumitomo Type 62- 7.62x51mm NATO, 100 rounds on belt link chain. 20th century general purpose machine used by the Yandere Army for defense and supporting firepower. Used by YA. Norinco QBB-95- 5.8x42mm DBP87, 75 round drum. Automatic support firing machine gun used by the special forces of the Yandere Army. Used by YA. Grenade/Rocket/Missile Launchers Thankfully Yen hasn't gone ape-shit with these on the offence, yet... BTW Trump supplied him with most of these. >:) M320 Grenade Launcher Module- 40x46mm. Single shot compact grenade launcher. Can be mounted under most assault rifles or held as stand alone. A few of these fancy stuff Trump snuck over to Yen. About 5 are in the inventory. Used by YK, US, and JSDF. M136 AT4- 84mm. Single shot disposable rocket launcher for defense against light armor vehicles and offense toward fortifications. Used by YH and US. FIM-92C Stinger- 70mm. Infrared Homing Launcher. Single shot disposable portable SAM launcher. Yen has them for emergencies to defend against low flying attack aircraft. Only 4 in ready use. Used by AF. Launchers used by Yanderes Panzerfaust 3- 110mm. A modern Panzerfaust recoilless launcher that is disposable. Used by the Yandere Army Shock Troopers for armored warfare. Carl Gustaf Recoilless Rifle M3- 84mm. A heavy 84mm launcher with a high projectile speed. Used by Yandere Army Shock Troopers for multirole usages. Very powerful, very little recoil. Used by YA. Type 01 LMAT- 140mm. A massive and heavy man portable fire and forget guided anti tank launcher that can breach armor as it were tissue paper. Only the strongest members of the Elite Shock Trooper team can carry these beasts. Used by YA. Weapons used by Yandere Killer Cult Firework Launcher- The only large-scale weapon in the YKC made of home-made materials. Resembles a shoulder fired rocket launcher that fires a tradiational Chinese firework round at high speed but lacks a explosive warhead. Used by the YKC.